Emolga and the New Volt Switch!
by Cheese Nachos Supreme
Summary: A story based on the Pokemon Best Wishes series, told from the point of views of Emolga and Snivy.
1. Enter Emolga

**~Emolga and the New Volt Switch!~**

**Chapter One: Enter Emolga**

**✽ Snivy ✽**

It was a fine afternoon, and I was doing what I loved doing most: sunbathing. I can lie down under the sun for a long while, which is good for a grass-type like me since I get my energy from photosynthesis.

Every time I lie down like this, I would look up at the many clouds swirling past. And sometimes, my mind would go drifting away to distant places and who-knows-where.

I smiled. I once heard Iris say that of all of Ash's Pokémon, I was the most mysterious. They knew absolutely nothing of my past, before Ash caught me (or rather, before I let Ash catch myself). The others' were pretty much clear. Scraggy and Pidove have been wild Pokémon all their lives, while Tepig and Oshawott used to be someone else's Pokémon before they became Ash's.

Iris and Cilan could only guess that I used to be another Trainer's Pokémon because of my skills and high-level moves. They have surmised that since they first saw me. They surmised that the second they saw me use Leaf Blade and Leaf Tornado and Leaf Storm. Well, they were only guessing, but I had no intention of setting things straight. Let they guess all the guesses in the world, but I'm staying jolly well in the dark.

I first met Ash when he and his companions Iris and Cilan and the Pokémon were stopping to make lunch in a forest. I was a wild Pokémon, roaming the forests and patches of tall grass in Unova for food. I was really hungry when I saw a checked tablecloth on the ground with all these fancy food on top, and there was no one around. This was way better than foraging for berries. So of course no one could blame me for what I did next: I helped myself to a few.

Well, I must have gotten a bit carried away, because when the green-haired man I would know as Cilan came back, he was devastated and cried, "Our food! It's all gone!"

Ash and Iris had hurried over, and they immediately guessed that a wild Pokémon had stolen it. Then they volunteered to go and find the Pokémon that had taken the food.

I quickly ducked into a clump of tall grass, still holding some of the food I hadn't eaten yet, but Ash and his Pikachu saw me. Ash told Pikachu that he wanted to make me one of his party Pokémon, so he ran after me.

Ash had tried to catch me a whole lot of times, and he had failed every time. Oh, the tricks I used on him and his Pokémon! I remembered clearly how Oshawott, Tepig, and Pikachu had succumbed easily to my Attract, how Scraggy had tried to Headbutt me and ended up bashing a rock when I jumped out of the way the last second. Or when I loosed some rocks from a cliff so that Ash and his friends wouldn't be able to follow me. Oh, that was epic.

I had no intention of becoming anyone's Pokémon at that time. But that soon changed when I saw how much Ash cared for his Pokémon - and he cared DEEPLY for them. Then I had decided that maybe being his Pokémon wasn't a bad idea after all, and I came out so he could catch me. I may be naughty and cheeky, but I do know when and how to respect people.

Since I joined the team, I quickly got familiar with the Trainers and their other Pokémon. There was Oshawott, Ash's original starter he was given when he was about to go and explore the Unova region. Then, there were Pokémon Ash previously caught, such as Tepig, Scraggy, and Pidove, and, of course, Pikachu, Ash's very first Pokémon. Then there were Iris' and Cilan's Pokémon, such as Axew, Excadrill, Dwebble, and Pansage. They're all OK, and I don't want anything to change the way things are now.

Well.

I guess I thought that too soon.

Suddenly I was snapped into full consciousness when I heard a shrill shout.

"Whoo-hoo! Look at this, guys! I caught a new Pokémon!"

That shout, of course, came from Iris. She was that kind of girl who hardly ever keeps still.

"Where? Where? What Pokémon is it?"

There were the sounds of footsteps, which meant that Ash and Cilan were hurrying over to see Iris' new Pokémon.

"Where? Where?"

There was a softer, more feminine voice this time, and more sounds of footsteps.

I rolled my eyes. That must be Bianca's, Ash's other friend. She's almost always the one who knows news last. She is sometimes air-headed and clumsy. Her battle strategies are what I would shake my head at, but she makes a huge fuss if she loses.

Deciding that there was no way I was going to have a nap, I decided to go back to the group and see what the fuss was all about.

Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Bianca were all crowded around something. I easily slipped past their legs and finally saw what they were looking at.

It was a small squirrel-like Pokémon. It must be a kind of a flying fox or something, because it had flaps under its arms which were obviously used to glide. It had huge ears and black eyes. And it was smiling... cutely... at the Trainers.

Bianca went bonkers.

"Awwww, what a cute little Pokémon!" she cried, smiling until her smile reached her eyes which set off the dimples on her cheeks. She ruffled the new Pokémon's fur lovingly. "What's it called?"

"Well, you can ask Ash that," Iris replied, sort of pulling the newcomer closer to her. Iris often got uncomfortable whenever other people acted too lovingly to her Pokémon.

Ash quickly took his Pokédex out of his pocket and scanned the new Pokémon.

"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon," said the drawling, mechanical voice from Ash's Pokédex. "They live on treetops and glide along using the inside of a cape-like membrane while discharging electricity."

So. A Sky Squirrel Pokémon, eh? I had a feeling that this Pokémon was going to join our party. Iris acted really pleased that she had caught it, and I doubted she was going to leave it in a PC or something of the sort.

"Hey, while we're here in open space, why don't we have a battle first before moving on?" Iris suggested. "I want to see my new Emolga's moves."

"That's a great idea!" Bianca exclaimed enthusiastically. "Have a battle with me, Iris! I want to train my Pignite!"

"OK," Iris agreed. They moved to a clearing where they could have the battle. Iris sent out her new Emolga. Bianca sent out her Pignite, like she said she would earlier. Everyone else stayed to watch the battle, but not me. I was going to take a nap and that's what I'm going to do. I went over to Ash and decided to stay in my Poké Ball where I would not be disturbed by the shrill cries of Bianca.

* * *

**✽ Emolga ✽**

I think one of the best things about being a Trainer's Pokémon is the love. Having a Trainer means having someone who loves you and cares about you, who are always ready to hug you and ruffle your fur. You cannot have any of those things when you're a wild Pokémon, so I was pretty much pleased when a girl Trainer caught me. I am really looking forward to having my fur ruffled.

So when my new Trainer, Iris, decided to have a battle, I was not happy.

Why does she want to have a battle so soon? Why are moves so important? Aren't I cute enough to have my fur ruffled and my head petted?

OK, fine, I thought as I watched the other girl Trainer, the awkward blond-haired one, sent out a Pignite. If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get.

First, let me just tell you this: I have unparalleled superior speed. Of course, I moved first and landed a few hits on Pignite my pal with Hidden Power.

And then Pignite almost retaliated with Heat Crash. It wasn't my fault, actually, that Pignite was suddenly so fast and I didn't even see him coming. Or maybe I was too busy posing cutely to actually see him coming. It is beyond me.

Note that I said almost, because his attack didn't really hit me. At the last minute, it dawned on me that I could use one of my moves in order to avoid being hit.

So when Pignite sprang forward, I quickly struck a cute pose and batted my eyelashes at him. Then pink hearts were everywhere, circling Pignite. And when they hit him, he had turned into a confused, bumbling Pokémon.

That's right! He was madly in love with ME!

Ash suddenly turned to look at Iris. "I know that move!" he exclaimed. "That's Attract. Snivy also has that move."

"That's what she used on Oshawott, Tepig, and Pikachu when you tried to catch her," Iris joked before turning back to the battle.

Ash grimaced. He remembered that time really well.

Meanwhile, Bianca realized that it was going to be futile to continue attacking with the confused Pignite, so she called him back in and sent out a Minccino instead.

"I can do the Attract trick, too!" she shrilled loudly. "Come on, Minccino, attack! I mean, Attract!"

Minccino batted his eyelashes, but I wasn't going to fall for it. Minccino wasn't even as cute as I was. Ahem.

I decided to use Attract too and it worked wonders in canceling Minccino's previous one. That was when Minccino suddenly sprang forward and...

He started to TICKLE me!

Oh, if there is one thing you should know about me - other than the fact that I'm cute and that I have superior unparalleled speed - is that I cannot stand tickling. So when Minccino started to tickle me, I was on the verge of laughing and crying at the same time. Believe me, I am that ticklish.

But that was when it dawned on me AGAIN that another of my moves could also get me out of this one.

The next instant, a poor Minccino realized that he was tickling thin air, because I had vanished. Just like that.

Iris was so surprised when I disappeared and was replaced by her confused Excadrill. "What was that? What just happened?" she cried.

Cilan the green-haired man spoke up. "I believe it was an Electric-type move called Volt Switch," he said. "Once that move is used, the user gets back to its Trainer and is replaced by a random Pokémon from the party."

At that Iris frowned, withdrew Excadrill, and - groan! - SENT ME OUT AGAIN. "Emolga, don't use Volt Switch unless I tell you to, OK?" she chided me. "I want to train you so don't you go quitting the battle like that."

Well. Would you look at that. If there is one thing I don't like about being a Trainer's Pokémon though, it's being told off and told what to do. I HATE being told what to do. She should just let me do whatever I want.

However, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. Have I told you that I'm terribly smart when it comes to tricks? The one I'm about to do is a very simple one.

I simply flashed my cutest, most innocent expression ever at Iris. Ha! That trick always works.

Emolga 1, Iris 0.

Iris' face softened. "I'm sorry for telling you off, Emolga," she said, giving me a quick hug. See?

However, Iris wasn't finished yet. "...But you need to be trained so you can level up and get even stronger."

And with that, she STILL sent me out again. I was stupefied. But that trick always works!

Argh. Fine. Then let me correct my earlier comment: that trick ALMOST ALWAYS works.

Emolga 0, Iris 1.

So here I was, back in battle versus Bianca's Minccino. Bianca told him to use Hyper Voice, and he started to inhale and get ready to emit the loudest yell he could muster.

I've gotten tired of battling. I've gotten tired of it and I don't feel like using any more moves now. Iris may say that I was going to battle and that was that, but to me, that wasn't that.

Before Minccino could even let out a sound, I had sprung into action (umm, have I told you about my amazing speed?) and used Volt Switch again. I was staying out of this battle and no one can make me get back in there.

Iris was surprised when suddenly Cilan's Pansage got dragged out. "What the-?!" she cried.

As for me? I was laughing gaily behind Iris because I had finally escaped from the battle. And, to make things even funnier, Pansage had obviously been taking a nap in his Poké Ball because when he was dragged out, he was still sleeping. And he was snoring.

Snork?!

He woke up with a weird little snort and got the surprise of his life when he saw that he had appeared right in the middle of a battle, and even got hit by the Hyper Voice Minccino had intended to use on your truly. He was so furious that he had been disturbed while having his nap that he used SolarBeam and just like that, Minccino fainted. I let out a small snicker. Something told me that Bianca hadn't been training her Pokémon well.

But that little snicker of mine was what made Iris immediately turn around. She was not surprised to see me hovering there.

"Emolga!" she chided me again. "What did I tell you about not using Volt Switch without my instruction?"

I pouted and again, did my Cute Face trick.

This time, it worked. Ha! It's high time I had my lucky break.

Emolga 1, Iris 1.

"Oh, I'm not really mad at you, Emolga," she said, hugging me again. "I'm sorry." She was about to pet my head and ruffle my fur when that loudmouth of a Bianca butted in.

"Hey, Iris, are we still going to battle?"

Grrrr! Way to ruin the moment I've been waiting for!

"Yes. Yes! We're still going to battle," Iris said quickly, and guess what? She sent me out again. Bianca, meanwhile, sent out her Pignite, whose Attract had worn off.

OK. My patience has finally snapped. So what if I don't want to battle? Hasn't Iris got my message already? I don't want to battle and I won't battle!

This time, I used Volt Switch right off the bat. But this time I've decided that I'd run off the second I got out of the battle, so Iris wouldn't be able to put me back in the battle quickly.

What a neat trick. If only it would work. If it did-

Emolga 2, Iris 1.


	2. Enter Apples (and an Angry Simisear)

**~Emolga and the New Volt Switch!~**

**Chapter Two: Enter Apples (and an Angry Simisear)**

**✽ Snivy ✽**

This is the life. I was staying in my Poké Ball, doing nothing but lying around trying to fall asleep. OK, maybe it was way better to lie out in the sun, but at least here I couldn't hear Bianca.

This is the life, I thought as my eyes closed. This is the-

What the...?!

The exact moment when I was about to fall into a dreamless sleep, I felt as if some sort of invisible force was pulling me out of my Poké Ball.

And then, whoomph! I found that I was lying on the hard ground instead of inside my comfortable Poké Ball, and I was facing a huge Pignite three times my height.

What in Unova had just happened?

"Emolga!" groaned Iris. "I told you not to use Volt Switch unless I told you to!" She looked around, but was unable to find Emolga. Letting out a frustrated groan, she turned on her heel and started to look for her.

I had absolutely zero idea what had happened, but in the meantime there was nothing else to do but battle Pignite. I didn't understand why I was suddenly the one doing the fighting, though - I thought the battle was between Bianca and Iris, and I was Ash's Pokémon. I wasn't supposed to have any part in this.

Well. It didn't really matter now, because the next instant, we all heard Iris' shouts.

"Here she is! I've found Emolga!"

Everyone turned, the battle forgotten, to look at Iris. She was pointing up a tree. "Emolga's over there!" And sure enough, Emolga was sitting smugly on a tree branch.

Iris stretched both arms towards Emolga, cooing, "Come on now, go down to Iris." But Emolga wasn't budging.

"Come on, don't be afraid. I'll catch you. Come down to Iris, Emolga."

Emolga simply stared silently at her, her black eyes glinting with mischief.

I rolled my own brown eyes. Emolga wasn't afraid to come down - she could glide, after all - but she just DIDN'T want to come down.

Emolga was literally stuck up there and even Iris couldn't coax her to come down, so I pitched in and helped. The battle now completely forgotten, I went over to the tree where Emolga was clinging stubbornly on and used my vines to pluck her off it and get her down. Emolga was not pleased, mind you.

Once Emolga was down, Iris told her off for using Volt Switch without her instruction AND for running off. Emolga seemed pretty annoyed.

But you know what was even more annoying?

As I watched Iris talk to her, she attempted to CHARM Iris. She struck this cute ANNOYING pose, batted her eyelashes, and pasted on an innocent look on her face.

To my maybe rather cruel delight, it didn't work.

Iris didn't seem to see that Emolga was trying to charm her, or if she did see it she was doing a good job of keeping her face expressionless. The only thing she did was continue to tell Emolga off.

That was when I saw it.

I suddenly saw that Emolga's fur was glowing with a bright yellow light, and little crackles of electricity were leaping out of her cheeks.

Instinct told me to get out of there and FAST, so I jumped up onto a tree branch high above.

I was not a second to late.

The instant I left the ground, Emolga discharged yellow electricity from her cheeks. It was more like an explosion - everyone near her was instantly struck down. That is, everyone except me.

"Ohh," groaned Iris as she sat up. "Emolga!"

Emolga's only response, however, was only to blink her eyes innocently.

Bianca also sat up, her short blonde hair completely in disarray. She laughed as if to shrug the shock off, but it came out high-pitched and squeaky. "Wow!" she joked. "Instant hair makeover!"

Cilan stood up, brushing dust and dirt away from his clothes, laughing at Bianca's joke. He seemed impressed by Bianca's positive response. Well. Bianca might be clumsy and air-headed, but she was an optimistic person. Even I have to give it to her.

As Ash picked himself up, there was the sound of rumbling. He blushed sheepishly. "Sorry, that was my stomach," he said.

Cilan laughed again. "I think," he said, "That it's time for lunch. Who wants Oran Berry sandwiches and apples?"

"I do!" everyone shouted, and they all ran after Cilan (he was the only one in the group who could cook NORMALLY). Emolga went with them, clinging onto Iris' shoulder.

Suddenly Ash came back. "Snivy, there you are! Come on! It's time for lunch!"

I leapt down and beautifully landed on Ash's shoulder. Then he walked back to Cilan. And lunch.

Ash called out his other Pokémon - Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig, Scraggy, Pidove, and Swadloon - and Cilan gave us Pokémon all an apple each to eat, while the Trainers ate his Oran Berry sandwiches.

Some Pokémon chose to eat her apple slowly - namely, myself - but others chose to devour theirs in a blink of an eye, such as greedy Scraggy... and Emolga.

Emolga finished gobbling up hers and simply chucked the apple core away. Then she decided that she was still hungry. She sidled up to Oshawott.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked in Pokémon language. To the Trainers, it only seemed to be a series of twitters and squeaks, but to us, it was totally understandable.

"Oh?" Oshawott, who hadn't eaten his apple, looked up and smiled at her. I watched from a distance. I wouldn't do that if I were him. "Hello. I'm Oshawott. And you are? You must be a new Pokémon."

"Yes I am," Emolga said. "I'm Emolga, Iris' new Pokémon. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Emolga," said Oshawott, then started to take a bite of his apple.

Too late.

Oshawott certainly didn't see it coming, but I did. Emolga batted her eyelashes, there was a flurry of pink hearts, and suddenly Oshawott was enchanted.

Emolga grinned mischievously. "I think I'll have that, thank you very much," she sang, and simply plucked the apple out of the confused Oshawott's hands. Then she skipped away, thinking that life was good.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. I knew that move. Pikachu, Oshawott, and Tepig had succumbed to it when I was still a wild Pokémon, remember? That was Attract, my signature move. It seemed to be Emolga's signature move, too.

Well. At least it was my signature move in battles, but Emolga was using it to sneakily get seconds for lunch.

I didn't like it.

Swallowing the last of my apple - have I told you that I like to eat slowly? - I followed Emolga as she skipped away.

Emolga, meanwhile, was now talking to Tepig.

Wait. Not talking.

I drew in a sharp breath. I was too late - she was laughing as she stole Tepig's apple this time. Then she pranced away, giggling to herself. Poor Tepig stared after her, his eyes unfocused and glossy.

I set my mouth in a determined line and followed her again. Furtively slinking around was one of my abilities. I can creep through the tall grass without a single sound. This skill was probably sharpened when I was a wild Pokémon, trying to find food and avoiding other Pokémon. Wild Pokémon are somewhat unpredictable, you know. Once there was a wild Druddigon near the Dragonspiral Tower and he nearly had me as his early lunch. That was an experience I would not like-

THUD!

Suddenly I slammed into something. Whoops. I think I was so engrossed in my thoughts about the time when I was still a wild Pokémon that I didn't know I had slammed into Cilan, who was just rising to get more food (Bianca was still hungry).

"Tajaa!" I squealed as I fell back onto the ground with a thud.

Cilan whirled around. "Oh, sorry Snivy!" he cried. "I didn't know you were there."

That's not your fault, I thought inwardly as he helped me up. I was furtively sneaking around, so it was understandable if he didn't see me.

"Taja," I said, and hurried away.

Just in time to see a confused Swadloon holding no apple in his hands. I was too late. Again.

Today, Emolga ate four lunches.

...

⌣»̶✽«̶ Oshawott, Tepig, and Swadloon recovered from their confused state sometime later, but by then, it was too late. Their apples were no longer anywhere but in Emolga's stomach.

Cranky Swadloon challenged greedy Scraggy, thinking that it was him who had taken the apples. Well, Scraggy was greedy, but he was also hotheaded. He got angry when Swadloon accused him. Soon their angry squeals in Pokémon language turned to Razor Leaves and Headbutts. Tepig and Oshawott eventually joined in the frenzied brawl. Pikachu tried to calm them all down, but HE didn't get his apple nicked so he didn't know how cranky they were supposed to be, and instead got hit by everyone else's attacks.

The Trainers came into the picture attempting to calm them down, but unfortunately just in time, too, to get electrocuted by a frustrated Pikachu's Discharge. This time I didn't have time to get away - everyone without exception got electrocuted and fell.

The Trainers got up.

"I think the poor Pokémon are hungry," Bianca observed, petting Iris' Axew. "That's why they're so irritated." Iris spontaneously went over and picked Axew up.

"Well, but I gave them all apples for lunch!" Cilan exclaimed. "An apple each is just the right amount for a Pokémon's lunch. Why should they still be hungry?"

An apple each is just the right amount for a Pokémon, I thought, thinking back to all those fancy cakes I stole from the Trainers before I became Ash's Pokémon. If only Emolga would listen to that.

"Maybe they haven't eaten their apples yet," Iris suggested. "But why?"

"It's thinking time!" Cilan declared.

Ash thought Oshawott, Tepig, and Swadloon had simply lost their apples, and he began to look around. The Pokémon followed his example and also began to search for the missing apples.

If only they knew. But no one else seemed to have seen Emolga pull the Attract trick to get more apples.

If only Trainers could understand Pokémon language! Then I would be able to tell them what really happened.

That was when I was hit by a bingo idea. If I couldn't talk to Ash, then I could at least show him!

Making sure that Ash was watching me, I went over and picked Emolga up with my vines. She squeaked indignantly.

Ugghh! She had grown much heavier! Not surprisingly, of course. At least that got the message across. Ash saw how lifting Emolga this time was much harder compared to the time when I lifted her up from the tree to get her down. The weight difference was overwhelming. Well, I guess that's what happens if you eat four lunches in one day.

"Wait a second!" he exclaimed, and instantly Iris, Cilan, and Bianca were with him. "Take a look at Emolga!"

Iris picked Emolga up, and when her face creased, I knew that she was surprised at her sudden weight gain. "Emolga is much heavier now!"

Bianca's green eyes widened. "That could only mean..."

"Emolga ate the other's apples!" Ash burst out.

Iris frowned at Bianca and Ash as Emolga looked innocently up at her. "But if so, how did she do that without the others' knowledge?"

Cilan had obviously been thinking, and this time he voiced his opinions. "You've seen Emolga use Attract in your battle with Bianca, right? I think Emolga used Attract to confuse the other Pokémon and get their apples."

Thoughtful, subtle Cilan. He strategically replaced the word 'steal' with 'get'.

However, it wasn't enough for Iris. Emolga blinked cutely at her, and Iris fell under the spell. "Why are you ganging up on Emolga all of a sudden?" she cried out, hugging her.

Ash, Cilan, and Bianca exchanged uncomfortable glances. "I'm sorry, Iris," said Bianca. "Maybe we were too hard on Emolga. We have no proof that Emolga did that, of course." Ash nodded. Cilan screwed his mouth shut.

Emolga shot a smug look in my direction as Iris continued to hug her. Iris' back was to me so she didn't see what Emolga was doing. Then Emolga stuck out her tongue.

I kept cool and collected, staring back at her, my brown eyes boring into her black ones. That was just how I was. But inside, I was furious. If Emolga thinks she'd got the best of me, she is wrong. Oh, she just doesn't know how wrong she is. And she will see soon enough.

* * *

**✽ Emolga ✽**

Her name is Snivy. I knew because that was what Ash called her when we were going to have lunch. Whenever I think about her, I always get the urge to roll my eyes (wait. Why did I even think about her in the first place?). I mean, what is her problem? There is absolutely nothing wrong with wanting more apples for lunch. Besides, what I did wouldn't starve Oshawott and Tepig and Swadloon or anything of the sort - Cilan would certainly give them new apples. The one who was starving was ME. Poor, poor, starving me. I needed at least two more apples to fully satisfy my little stomach. That's another advantage of being a Trainer's Pokémon: you get food wild Pokémon don't normally get.

Now she was doing nothing but sit there calmly under a tree, watching me as I escaped spotlessly yet again. As Iris hugged me, I glared smugly at her and stuck out my tongue. Serves her right.

She glared back at me, her brown eyes boring into my own. They seemed to be saying, "If you think you've got the best of me, Emolga, you're wrong."

Hmm. Fiiiiine. I don't see what she can actually do about it, however. I mean, my innocent act works on everyone. Everyone but her. She was the only one who sees through my act, and if I can charm everyone else, whatever she says wouldn't be too much trouble for me. No one would believe her, just like when she tried to tell Ash that I was the one who had taken the apples.

She knew I was only acting innocent, and I knew she knew. I bet she knew I knew she knew.

But for now, it doesn't matter. Everyone is charmed by me, oh cute little me, and there is nothing she can do about that.

Suddenly Ash let out a huge yawn (oh for goodness' sake, cover your mouth, will you?!). "Ohh, I'm tired!" he muttered.

Cilan frowned and looked at his watch, but Iris also let out a yawn. "Come to think of it, I'm also tired," she admitted.

"Why don't we rest for a moment under these trees?" Bianca suggested. "I think this is a heavenly place to rest."

"I second that," Ash yawned.

"OK," Cilan gave in. "We'll stop here and rest."

And so, the Trainers made themselves comfortable under some trees, and their Pokémon did too. Soon enough, they were sound asleep. Even Cilan.

I don't know if this is what a Trainer really does everyday. If a Trainer's job is to eat, sleep, and occasionally have battles, I could REALLY get used to being a Trainer's Pokémon!

However, I tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. Maybe it was because of my horribly full stomach. Or it could be because I was sooo bored.

I finally decided to get up and do something more fun, such as do a little exploring. Yeah. That sounds more fun than idly watching some people sleep. So, I got up and went into the forest.

Deep inside it, I saw a tree with a lot of juicy apples hanging from it. I winced as my stomach rumbled. Maybe I need more than two apples to satisfy my hunger after all.

I ran forward. Apples, come to Emolga.

And then I stopped dead in my tracks.

Oh, jumping Jellicent! Three Watchog were crowding at the foot of the tree. They must think that was their apple tree or something. I have a feeling they wouldn't like it if I simply went over and picked the apples.

Leaves crunched behind me. I whirled in surprise and a hint of fear to see...

Oshawott and Axew, who had obviously followed me into the forest.

I was about to ask them why they followed me in, but then I got a way better idea.

"Oshawott, Axew, I'm so glad you're here," I said, blinking innocently. "I wanted to pick some apples from that tree over there, but I don't know how in Unova I'm going to reach them when they're all the way up there. Oh, I'm sooo hungry!" I blinked again for added emphasize.

Well. Either Oshawott didn't remember I could glide, or he was completely taken by my act.

"Don't worry, Emolga," Oshawott assured me. "I'll get them for you." And with that, he went over to the tree, seemingly not caring about the group of Watchog, and cut some apples from the tree with his Scalchop, which was a blade he had shaped like a shell that he could throw as a weapon.

When he came back to Axew and I, he was bringing a whole pile of apples.

Oh boy. Of all the Pokémon in this party, I've decided that I like Oshawott the most.

Suddenly, I saw that the Watchog were staring at Oshawott. Moreover, they were staring at the pile of apples in Oshawott's arms.

They didn't look too happy.

One of the Watchog got up and started to storm towards us, snarling angrily. I shrieked. I had guessed they would be irritated, but not THIS irritated.

Oshawott turned around and impulsively dropped the apples. Axew and I backed away.

The Watchog sprang at us with a well-aimed Low Kick, but we jumped out of the way just in time. The Watchog kept going and crashed into a tree behind us.

Suddenly, there was a rustle of leaves, a CRASH and a THUMP and finally a THUD as a Pokémon fell out of the tree! It was jolly well enough to make me shriek in surprise again.

The Pokémon that had just fallen was a Simisear, and he certainly didn't look too happy after having being disturbed and felled. He glared at Watchog, who was in turn backing away.

FWOOOM! Simisear fired a very heated Flamethrower at Watchog, but he yelped and ran. The other two Watchog followed too.

Having scared away three of them who had disturbed him, Simisear only had three more to deal with. He started to storm towards us, his fur practically emitting heat waves.

Oh jumping Jellicent. Oshawott, Axew, and I just stood there gawking at him, intimidated, as he drew menacingly nearer.

...

⌣»̶✽«̶ Meanwhile, back at the so-called camp the Trainers were sleeping at, Pikachu had woken up and realized right off the bat that Oshawott was missing. He had been lying close to Oshawott, so he knew instantly that he was no longer there. Alarmed, he poked and pulled at Ash's sleeve to wake him up.

When he finally did, after a lot of effort on Pikachu's end, Ash was also alarmed.

Iris was woken up in the commotion, and she also realized that Axew and Emolga were missing too.

"Where could Oshawott have gone?" wailed Ash. "And Axew and Emolga?"

"They must have wandered into the forest," replied Iris. Her voice sounded as if it was coming from somewhere above. When Ash turned to her, he was surprised to see her deftly climbing up a tree.

"What are you doing?" he asked blankly.

"I'm trying to see where they went. Oh, there they are! I see them! They did go into the forest!"

"Come on!" Ash sprang into action. "Let's go and get them!"

Ash and Iris decided to wake Bianca and Cilan up, for they thought they would be worried to see them missing when they wake up. After being told what happened, both agreed to come with them into the forest.

They didn't know that someone had already beaten them to it.


	3. Enter Snivy

**~Emolga and the New Volt Switch!~**

**Chapter Three: Enter Snivy**

**✽ Snivy ✽**

The second I saw Emolga sit up and run off into the forest, I was suspicious that something was up. I frowned even more when I saw Oshawott and Axew get up, see Emolga run off, and go after her. Whatever Emolga was trying to do now, they had followed her right into it.

I decided to get up and see what they were going to do. We're talking about Oshawott and Axew too here, and I don't want them to find themselves in some trouble Emolga had dragged them into.

As I wandered deeper into the forest, I began to hear sounds of a bit of a scuffle. There were several thumps and crashes. Then I heard a shriek.

Deciding that something was terribly wrong, I jumped up onto a tree branch and decided to continue from up there. I jumped from one tree to another without even getting breathless. I've done this thing when I was trying to escape from Ash. As I pressed on, the shouts and noises got louder and louder.

Finally, I reached my destination. I stopped so abruptly that my legs were about to continue jumping to the next tree. I glanced down.

I saw Emolga, Oshawott, and Axew.

Oh, and I also saw an angry Simisear.

Oshawott was trying to defend Emolga from the Simisear, although I saw the irony in this because Emolga was doing nothing but slouching away to hide in a bush. That horrible Emolga.

Axew mostly hung back, but at least he wasn't like Emolga, either. He stuck around, refusing to leave Oshawott alone.

Then disaster struck.

Simisear aimed a powerful punch at Oshawott. The move easily took him out - it hit him so hard that he crashed back against a tree. The air was filled with Axew's cries of alarm as he left Emolga and ran to Oshawott's side. Meanwhile, Simisear was advancing on Emolga, whose head had just poked out from behind the bush.

Simisear glared menacingly at Emolga, heat waves pulsating from his fur. I expected Emolga to Attract him or use Volt Switch to get away from him.

I was wrong.

The only thing Emolga did? She threw an apple core at him, which bounced off his nose. Then she grinned cutely at him and stuck out her tongue.

Oh, that Emolga! I don't know why, but she only uses Volt Switch at the wrong times.

Simisear completely lost it. He was furious and enraged, and he sort of lost control. Fire leapt everywhere, destroying some of the foliage around him. Emolga cartwheeled away in time, though Oshawott and Axew were too far away to be reached by the fire.

Emolga glided towards them. I expected her to join up with Axew and fight the Simisear, but again, I was wrong. I'm beginning to think that I shouldn't make any about her, because she really didn't do what I expected her to do - what I would do if I were her.

She didn't run to them, she ran past them. She was trying to escape!

Thank goodness there was Axew. He leapt and grabbed hold of her tail as she glided past, pulling her back towards the ground. I could hear her shrieking, "Hey, get off me! I want to get away from here!" as she began to lose altitude, but Axew paid no attention. He had no intention of leaving Oshawott alone with Simisear.

I saw Simisear's right fist rose menacingly. He was going to punch Axew and Emolga like how he had punched Oshawott. Axew gasped with fear. And as for Emolga, she screamed and screamed and screamed.

And right then, I interfered.

* * *

**✽ Emolga ✽**

Oh, jumping Jellicent! I knew it! We're going to be toast! Axew and I were just cowering there, watching as Simisear got ready to punch us. I would have run away, but Axew's grip on my arm was like iron. There was absolutely no escape, no squirming out of this situation. I screamed. "Aaaaaaaaggghh!"

Oshawott 0, Axew 0, Emolga 0, Simisear 1.

...Or not!

Suddenly something whipped out from nowhere and wrapped itself around Simisear's right fist. The one that was about to punch us. The thing itself was like a long, thin, green snake.

Wait a second.

It wasn't a long, thin, green snake; it was a long, thin, green... vine.

Snivy's vine.

Snivy herself was standing on a tree branch behind Simisear. She was perched there with her back to the sun, so that her brown eyes seemed to gleam. Those eyes were focused on Simisear, who had turned to look at what was keeping his hand back.

Axew cried out with relief. He seemed really glad that Snivy had followed us. I did nothing but pout. Sure, I wanted someone to come over and save us, but not HER. Please, not HER.

Oshawott 0, Axew 0, Emolga 0, Simisear 0, Snivy 1.

Simisear threw his head back and fired a Flamethrower at her, but she gracefully leapt into the air, dodging it, to land beautifully next to Axew and I. At the same time, the vine around Simisear's fist let go.

Meanwhile, I have gotten tired of battling, especially now that Snivy was here. I didn't want any apples anymore. The only thing I wanted to do was go home, go back to Iris, and have my fur ruffled. I didn't know about Axew and Snivy, but I am hightailing it outta here!

With a yelp I ran as fast as I could from the battlefield, but it was futile. Like she had done earlier to pluck me off the tree, Snivy simply used one of her vines to bring me back. Or rather, half-carried, half-dragged me back. I think she did that on purpose.

Oh, what is it with these two Pokémon? They just wouldn't let me go in peace!

"Axew! Emolga!"

That was when I heard a familiar voice. "Iris!" I shrieked. It didn't really matter if it only sounded like random squeaking to her. I was really glad to see her, maybe even more glad than when Axew saw Snivy.

The next second the whole group had tramped into the forest. Iris gasped and asked Axew and I whether we were all right. Ash was horrified when he saw Oshawott lying on one corner, and he was relieved to see Snivy OK, but was surprised as to why she wasn't with his other Pokémon.

On seeing the Simisear, Ash quickly pulled out his Pokédex. The Pokédex let out an electronic, drawling voice: "Simisear, the Ember Pokémon. They love to eat sweets because they become energy for the fire burning inside their bodies. They scatter embers from their heads and tails to sear their opponents."

Ash's Pokédex was 100% right.

Simisear did exactly that: he tried to sear his opponents.

He fired a Flamethrower at Axew and I again, to which I responded by screaming. Oh, if only Axew would LET GO OF MY ARM, I wouldn't be sitting ducks like this!

However, Snivy was on it in a flash. However much I disliked her, I had to admit that she was good at battling. Unfortunately.

She countered the attack with Leaf Blade, slamming the leaping flames onto the ground with her tail, instantly reducing it to little embers. My screaming subsided and I was left panting and out of breath.

Simisear was now even ANGRIER that his attack hadn't found its mark. Thoroughly enraged, he let out a horrifying howl enough to set me off screaming again and sprang forward at us. His right fist moved at an astonishing speed.

Right! NOW I'm in trouble!

I screwed my eyes shut.

Suddenly I heard a cry of pain as Simisear's punch found its mark.

Weirdly, it wasn't mine.

I opened my eyes to see Snivy stagger back, a nasty bruise on one cheek.

Oh. So Simisear wasn't trying to punch me, or Axew. He was actually targeting...

Meanwhile, Snivy was acting as if she couldn't decide whether to fall or not. She was still on her feet, sure, but it was as if her sense of direction had been thoroughly scrambled. Maybe this was what boxers mean when they start 'seeing stars'. But one more hit, another easy hit, and that would be it.

Axew gasped and wailed in horror.

We were doomed!

Suddenly, I moved. But to my own surprise, I wasn't moving AWAY from Simisear, I was moving TOWARDS him.

Well. I never can understand why I did that back then, but I suddenly rushed in...

To the rescue of Snivy, my newest nemesis, the one who does not see me as cute little Emolga. I can never understand why I felt an overwhelming urge to save her.

Maybe it was because she had saved Axew and I earlier?

Well. Whatever the reason was, I flew around him, taunting him and letting off sporadic Hidden Powers. Simisear's attention became focused on me (yes, I know I like to be the center of attention but NOT like this!) and in anger he fired a Flamethrower at me, which missed. Barely.

However, I went on attacking. Some were poorly-aimed, I admit, but at least it distracted Simisear from Snivy.

The distraction was enough for her to recover. She shook her head to clear her dizzy head of the stars, and she sprang back in action. She whipped out the vines from her back, coiling each around Simisear's left and right feet, and pulled.

With an unpleasant THUD, Simisear was pulled off his feet and crashed onto the ground. He was getting ready to use Flamethrower again, but he let it out the second his legs got pulled from under him.

Result? His Flamethrower was aimed at the sky instead. It hit a few rocks on a nearby cliff top.

Suddenly there was an ominous rumbling, and the next second this super HUGE boulder dislodged itself from the cliff top and started plummeting down towards the ground.

Fortunately, no one was in its crash-land spot.

Wait.

NO ONE BUT SIMISEAR HIMSELF! He was going to be crushed under that giant of a rock if he didn't move!

Moving was something he didn't seem to have any intention to do. He simply stared up at the rock with horror. He was frozen with fear.

"Emolga!"

This time it wasn't Iris who just called me, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was Snivy.

She said nothing as I turned to look at her, but her expression said it all, her brown eyes meeting my own black ones. Slowly, I nodded. I knew what I had to do.

I got ready to use Hidden Power again. Snivy herself was also preparing her attack. Little green leaves were beginning to swirl around her like a veil. Well, don't ask me what move that is. Ask that to Ash. The only thing I can surmise is that it's a Grass-type move.

NOW!

Snivy and I released our attacks at the same time, firing them at the falling rock. As our combined attacks hit it, it practically EXPLODED into a thousand tiny particles.

Simisear gaped at the rock that was no more. He turned to gape at us.

Then he put something on his face which looked like a cross between a smile and a smirk. And he left.

That was that.

"Ohhhh!" Someone broke the silence, that 'someone' turning out to be Bianca. "For a moment there I thought he was going to be crushed flat!" She flopped down onto the ground, leaning against a tree bark. Suddenly her eyes shone. "But that was a super-cool Hidden Power/Leaf Storm combo! It was so amazing."

In a moment, Iris began to run. She scooped Axew and I up. "Why did you run off?" she told us off. "You made me very worried."

"Sorry," I said, which sounded to her like random squeaking.

"Sorry," said Axew.

Iris hugged us again. "You must promise me not to do it again, OK?"

"We promise," we said.

Well, I just want to say that right then and there, I got my wishes. Iris hugged us and she petted our heads and she ruffled my fur (Axew doesn't have any).

Behind Iris, I saw that Ash was standing where Oshawott lay. He withdrew Oshawott into his Poké Ball, and tucked it into his bag. He would revive Oshawott in the nearest Pokémon Center. Then I saw that Pikachu and Snivy were standing next to him.

Pikachu... and Snivy.

I suddenly wriggled out of Iris' grasp. Iris exclaimed, "Where are you going?" But I kept on walking.

I had something to do.


	4. Emolga and Snivy

**~Emolga and the New Volt Switch!~**

**Chapter Four: Emolga and Snivy**

**✽ Snivy ✽**

As Ash withdrew Oshawott into his Poké Ball, he asked me why I had wandered off on my own. He had been worried sick about Oshawott and I.

I tried to explain, I really did, but Ash of course couldn't understand my random cries in Pokémon language. Well. He's the weird one - why did he even ask me that question if he didn't understand my language?

But the message he was trying to get across was that we were not to wander off by ourselves again.

'Try telling that to Emolga,' I thought. If she hadn't run off, then I wouldn't have, either.

Speaking of Emolga...

Suddenly someone tapped my back and I whirled.

It was her. And she was holding an apple, and she was... smiling? And it wasn't the kind of smile you put on your face when you're about to pull a mean trick on someone.

Hmm. There's something more to it than meets the eye.

I expected the innocent little smile to turn into the usual annoying grin, and also her to start scoffing down the apple and throw the core at me like what she did to Simisear earlier.

Well, do remind me that I already made up my mind not to make any expectations about her.

She didn't.

The smile didn't waver, and she stretched out the arm holding the apple.

Oh, I get it, I thought. She is not going to eat the apple and then throw the core at me. She is going to throw the whole apple at me. Right, that's what.

Another mistaken expectation.

Instead of throwing it at me, she handed it TO me.

Emolga was giving me her apple.

I couldn't believe it. Emolga was GIVING me her apple? That just didn't seem right! Like I said earlier, there must be more to it than meets the eye. Either that, or I was dreaming. Or maybe I fainted when Simisear hit me?

I looked at her with a face that obviously said, "Huh? What's the meaning of this?"

She did nothing but smile and stretch her arm more towards me. Her smile went wider, but it was still sincere. If anything, it only got even more sincere.

"Thank you," Emolga said.

I froze.

What in the Pokémon world...?!

Emolga was thanking me! I guessed it was because I saved Emolga and Axew from being punched by Simisear.

But then it dawned on me that Emolga herself saved me too - from being punched TWICE by Simisear.

Finally, I took the apple, smiling back at her. "You're welcome," I said. For once, there wasn't anything more than meets the eye.

Suddenly I noticed that Axew was watching us not far away. He was smiling this little smile, as if he was glad we decided to make up.

Then I got a great idea.

Instead of eating the apple, I used my vine to cut it into three equal parts. One I kept for myself, one I gave Emolga, and the last one was for Axew.

Axew and Emolga looked really pleased that I decided to share the apple. Emolga heartily devoured it right off the bat... and chucked the core away.

Well. Some things never change.

But Emolga and I decided to tolerate our many differences, and try not to fight or argue. For now, at least.

Because like I said earlier, some things never change, and so do people and Pokémon. You never know when Emolga might start throwing apple cores at people again.

Well, so that's our weird party: enthusiastic Ash, tomboy Iris, subtle Cilan, air-headed Bianca, shocking Pikachu, hardworking Oshawott, timid Tepig, hotheaded Scraggy, cranky Swadloon, kind Axew, that 'cute' little Emolga, and myself.

And I wouldn't want anything to change that. ⌣»̶✽«̶


End file.
